


[Podfic of] 16 Days in September

by chemm80, dodificus, fandomfan, knight_tracer, Luzula (Luzula_podfic), Podcath



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, East Timor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[4:45:00] Tevere's Summary: When Peace Corps assigns Nate to East Timor, a tiny half-island in eastern Indonesia, he figures he'll have a lot of time to catch up on his reading. But the year is 1999, and the shock fall of military dictator Suharto is still reverberating throughout the country, triggering changes nobody ever thought possible. As East Timor moves inexorably towards freedom – or war – Nate is drawn into events that will define the future of the province forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] 16 Days in September

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sixteen Days in September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90259) by [Tevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevere/pseuds/Tevere). 



> TEVERE'S WARNING:  
> This is a war story, and as such contains some violence, civilian deaths including children, and a non-explicit reference to sexual violence. If you're all right with canon, you should be right with this.
> 
> * [Glossary](http://tevere.dreamwidth.org/32154.html)  
> * [Organisational Chart](http://www.scribd.com/doc/19101322/Sixteen-Days-in-September-Organisational-Chart)  
> * [Map](http://www.geographicguide.net/asia/maps/east-timor.jpg)
> 
> (See the end of the [original] work for [more notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/90259#work_endnotes))

* * *

**Title:** [16 Days in September](http://archiveofourown.org/works/90259)  
**Author:** [Tevere](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevere/pseuds/Tevere)  
**Reader:** Fandomfan, Cath, Chemm80, Knight_tracer, Luzula, Dodificus  
**Fandom:** Generation Kill  
**Pairing:** Brad Colbert/Nate Fick  
**Length:** 4:45:00  
**Cover** : [Aneas](http://aneas.dreamwidth.org/)  


**Download Links:** **MP3** : [](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/092013022101.zip) [MP3 Part 1 (rar)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mal8uak2kn9qo9s/GK+-+Tevere+-+16+Days+in+September+%28read+by+various%29.part1.rar), [MP3 Part 2 (rar)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cw1ubihv50bb1wp/GK+-+Tevere+-+16+Days+in+September+%28read+by+various%29.part2.rar) (128.27 MB)

**M4B** : [](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/092013022102.zip) [M4B (zipped)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w9emp1c2pik20lh/GK%20-%20Tevere%20-%2016%20Days%20in%20September%20%28read%20by%20various%29.m4b?dl=0) or [M4B Part 1 (rar)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/117uda2ls7rzhiq/GK_-_Tevere_-_16_Days_in_September_%28read_by_various%29_AUDIOBOOK.part1.rar), [M4B Part 2 (rar)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ahuf3ki9q9x3tsk/GK_-_Tevere_-_16_Days_in_September_%28read_by_various%29_AUDIOBOOK.part2.rar) (131.11 MB) 


End file.
